


[Podfic] Introduction to Western Literature

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, books and reading are the only things Natasha has in common with the rest of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Introduction to Western Literature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Introduction to Western Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251493) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



Cover Art provided by the excellent Kalakirya

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Introduction%20to%20Western%20Literature.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:46
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BPodfic%5D%20Introduction%20to%20Western%20Literature.m4b) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:46

## Reader's Notes

This work was created for Nickelmountain, as requested in a fanworks auction.


  
---|---


End file.
